worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning McQueen
Lightning McQueen *'Occupation': Piston Cup Race Car *'Performer': Owen Wilson, Keith Ferguson Lightning McQueen is the main protagonist in Cars and the deurotagonist in Cars 2. ''Cars'' Lightning is a red racecar sponsored by Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment ("With Just a Little Rust-eze, you can look like Lightning McQueen!"). He is #95 in the movie, and at the beginning of the movie, he is racing his first Piston Cup race in Nashville, Tennessee, and is winning. At the end of the film, he lost the race out of good intentions, and got a new paint job, but still sponsored by Rust-eze, although at the beginning of the film, he wanted a Dinoco sponsorship. ''Cars 2'' Number 95 Lightning McQueen is still a hotshot racecar, but his rookie days are past him. Now a permanent resident of Radiator Springs, Lightning has become a bona fide worldwide celebrity as winner of four Piston Cups. After his latest win, Lightning returns home to enjoy life in the slow lane for a while with sweetheart Sally, best friend Mater and the rest of his Radiator Springs family. His off-season is unexpectedly cut short when Mater inadvertently prompts Lightning to enter the World Grand Prix, a high profile, three-part exhibition race that will take him around the globe. With a fresh custom paint job and real, working headlights, Lightning sets off to Japan, Italy and England with Mater in tow for the adventure of a lifetime. But competing against the fastest cars in the world tests more than his racing skills when Lightning realizes his wide-eyed best friend may not be the pit chief nor ambassador he needs to navigate the unfamiliar international terrain. Specifications *Top speed: 200 mph *Zero to 60: 3.2 seconds *Engine: V-8 *Horsepower: 750 Trivia *His racing number, "95" is a reference to the year 1995, when Pixar's first feature-length film, Toy Story was released. Originally, his number was going to be 57, which is the year John Lasseter was born. *Lightning's last name "McQueen" is a reference to Glenn McQueen, a supervising animator at Pixar who passed away in 2002. *In the first official teaser trailer of Cars 2, for unknown reasons, Lightning McQueen has on his Rust-eze customization. *Lightning McQueen, along with other countless versions of him, have been released in the Cars Die-Cast Line, and also in the Cars Toons Die-Cast Line. *In Toy Story 3 in the Caterpillar Room at Sunnyside Daycare, you can see one of the kids with a white T-shirt with red sleeves and has in the middle of the shirt the 95 racing number with the lightning bolt of Lightning McQueen. A toy similar to Lightning can also be seen. *Lightning's back bumper is yellow. This follows NASCAR's tradition of putting yellow rookie stripes on rookie drivers' cars. *Lightning's design was inspired by stock cars, and a more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racers (Ford GT40)[2]. *After Lightning's redesign in Cars 2, he has working headlights instead of stickers. *In Tokyo an advertisement for a vaccum cleaner named "Lightning McClean" is seen. *If a LEGO Set included World Grand Prix Lightning McQueen, his wheels would be golden. 'Appearance' Feature Films LightningMcQueenCars.png|Cars Lightning_Cars2.png|Cars 2 some more cars 2 1057.JPG|Cars 2 609px-NitroadeChief.png|Cars 830px-Imperial_Palace_forest.jpg|Cars 2 cars 008.JPG|Cars Cars 1 022.JPG|Cars Cars 1 031.JPG|Cars lightning-dragon.jpeg|Tokyo Mater daredevil.png|Mater the Greater materdor.jpeg|El Materdor 830px-Moon_mater_lightning.png|Moon Mater 830px-Lightning_mcqueen_monster_truck_mater.png|Monster Truck Mater Heavymetalmcqueen.jpeg|Heavy Metal Mater Lt.png|Mater Private Eye Short Films 112.png|Monster Truck Mater lightning.png|Mater the Greater HeavyMetalMater.png|Heavy Metal Mater TokyoMater.png|Tokyo Mater MaterPrivateEye.png|Mater Private eye -Matadormcqueen.jpg|El Materdor 150px-Lightning_mqueen_hawk.jpg|Air Mater 830px-TVShowHostMoonMater.png|Moon Mater Carsteaser.jpg|Cars 2005 Teaser Trailer The New Adventures of Lightning McQueen Coo's First Day.png Staying Clean.png Being Fillmore.png Helpful Sally.png Helpful Mater.png A Crazy Day for Luigi.png The Perfect Date.png Having Fun.png Chick Hicks Problems.png A Big Adventure for Holley and Finn.png The Amazing Date.png MQueen and Francesco's Big Race.png Video Games Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:racing cars Category:moon mater characters Category:tokyo mater characters Category:cars with stickers Category:main characters Category:Monster truck Mater characters Category:Cars 2 Video Game Category:World of cars online characters Category:Film Characters Category:Radiator springs occupants Category:The New Adventures of Lightning McQueen